End of All Hope
by Digilady99
Summary: This is taken during that cutscene from the SSE called, "The Final Battle." The Smashers unite and accept their fate as a family together as Tabuu turns them all into trophies a second time. This is BEFORE Sonic shows up! VERY suspenseful! ENJOY!


This is taken in that cutscene when the Smashers face Tabuu a second time and he tries to turn them all into trophies again. This is just BEFORE Sonic shows up! If u guys review, I'd like you to guess what movie I got this idea from. It just popped in my head and I thought a lot about that scene from the Subspace Emissary. ENJOY!

Our heroes have finally completed the Great Maze and have now entered the door where Tabuu awaited them. They all entered cautiously and saw Tabuu floating in the air. He sees them all and is in shock.

"What? Impossible! How are you all still alive?" Tabuu shouted in rage.

"It would seem you forgot about my reviving badges, Tabuu!" King Dedede said.

"I do not care how you all came back..." Tabuu began.

"Then why do you ask?" Ike yelled.

"Yeah!" Ness cried.

"As I was saying before you interrupted me… I can turn you all into trophies again." Tabuu said as his wings appeared and he started to power himself up.

The Smashers saw this and their eyes widened knew what was coming. Instead of screaming and panicking, they remained silent in shock and disbelief thinking this is how their lives were gonna end.

Zelda turned to Link with fear in her cerulean eyes. "Link! What do we do?"

Link didn't say anything. Instead, he took her hand into his and looked deep into her eyes. It took seconds, but Zelda knew what Link was telling her. If this is how it was going to end for them, they will end it… together.

Zelda looked over at the Ice Climbers, Nana and Popo embracing each other crying and she wrapped them with her left arm and held them tightly. Nana and Popo stopped crying and knew what they had to do. They may be only children, but they completely understood the situation.

The others saw this and then Fox grabbed Falco's hand while Falco grabbed Captain Falcon's and he grabbed Donkey Kong's giant hand while Diddy Kong was clinging to him on his other arm. Samus held Pikachu with her left arm as Pit grabbed her other arm even though it was her arm cannon.

Pit looked up with eyes closed. He only wished he could see his queen, Palutena, one last time and say he was sorry for failing her.

Ike, Marth, and Meta Knight held hands and looked at each other with sympathetic looks saying it was an honor to serve with the other. Meta Knight's face may not be seen, but Marth and Ike could feel it.

Yoshi sadly took Pit's other free hand and then reached for one of Kirby's stubby arms as he held his other one to Peach who was already crying as she took Luigi's right hand. The villains, Bowser, Ganondorf, Wario, and King Dedede knew there was nothing they could do now. Bowser would never beat Mario and kidnap Peach again, Ganondorf would never have the chance to conquer Hyrule again, Wario would never touch a hint of treasure again, and King Dedede would never enjoy his life as ruler of Dream Land again. They all would never accomplish their greedy, evil deeds. They nodded to each other as they held hands sadly.

Mr. Game and Watch took R.O.B.'s right arm on his as Red the Pokemon Trainer took his other arm and Lucas was crying a bit but being brave as he was earlier when he and Red defeated Galleom. Red and Lucas nodded to each other with scared and sad looks. Ness held Lucas's other free hand trying to reassure his close friend they are together.

Snake reached and grabbed one of Lucario's paws and he used his other to hold one of Olimar's hands as he held onto Diddy Kong.

Snake let his head hang low and never thought his life would end this way. He started to love life and enjoy it but now it was all over. His only wish was now was to see Otacon, the Colonel, Mei Ling, Naomi, and everyone he was close to again.

Everyone now was holding hands except for… Mario. He was still staring in fear as Tabuu continued to power himself up with his butterfly wings. He looked over to see everyone staring at him with sad and sympathetic looks. Link then reached his free left hand to Mario. He responded and grabbed Link's hand as they nodded each other one last look of sadness. Mario then grabbed Luigi's free hand and now all the Smashers holding hands watched in fear and shock as Tabuu was ready to ignite his ultimate attack.

This was the end. The Smashers were gonna turn into trophies and their worlds would be doomed. It was truly the end of all hope. One by one, the Smashers held hands tightly and turned their heads away and closed their eyes ready to accept their impending and tragic fate… as a family.

THE END

Please review and try to guess what movie I got this idea from!


End file.
